


Some Reunion This Is

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Yang and Blake reunite, but it's not exactly as tender and soft as when Yang reunited with Weiss.





	Some Reunion This Is

     “Yang...?” Her voice faltered as she spoke; it came out soft, distracted, and by all means, confused. When Yang looked back up and in Blake's direction, she could see that hurt of what happened at Beacon written on her face all over again—it was also evident in the way that her ears had fallen back against the top of her head.

     You could even see the relief in her expression—Yang was alive. Yang was here, standing present and strong, glowing and powerful, in front of her.

     But she wasn't happy. Her confident expression dropped the minute she saw Blake, and shifted into hurt and frustration. Her left arm started to shake with every emotion that welled up inside of her, but she grounded herself, gripping at her wrist and taking a deep, much-needed breath. “Blake.”

     The name came out more like a statement, and her words were grated, harsh, and emotionally distant.

     Blake took a step forward, hoping the other would meet her halfway—despite everything else on her mind, Yang's always been in her thoughts, after all. “Yang, I'm sorry—after everything, I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore so--”

     “So you ran?” Yang's low-toned, dead response stopped Blake from taking another step towards her. “You thought you were helping me by just leaving me?”

     Blake faltered again; she averted her gaze, and guilt overtook her expression. “I know. I know, that was wrong. I was wrong.”

     “I _needed_ you, Blake. I needed support—I trusted you, I risked my life for you—and you just... Left me. You didn't even say goodbye.”

     She didn't have words to counter hers; Yang's were dripping with anguish and pain, and what could Blake even say about that? She could even see the start of tears just welling in her eyes from this distance.

_I can't just tell her 'I'm here now'--now isn't then. She needed me then._

     “Yang, I know, I've messed up a lot--”

     “You sure have.” The words stung worse than a lancer. “But, go ahead.”

     “But I'll always be by your side, now. I'm not running anymore.”

 

     She didn't want to smile at the words, though she could feel the corners of her lips tugging upward at the other's determination; they were bittersweet to her, at this point. _I thought you were going to stop running after we found out you were a faunus?_ She thought to herself; she didn't say it, but the thought burned itself into her mind.

     “It's... It's gonna be a really long time before I can trust you again.”

     “I know. And god, Yang, I'm gonna do everything that I can to earn your trust back.”

     “That's the spirit.”

 

     The walk back to camp was awkward, it was silent. Blake wanted to ask about Ruby—about Weiss—hell, she wanted to actually ask about _Yang_ , but she just didn't have it in her at the moment. Too long of a day, and to end it with a cold and pretty harsh reaction from Yang? She was drained, she was emotionally spent and exhausted.

     She would feel better if she actually knew where they were going, though, so she managed to force that question out, at least.

     “Yang? Where exactly are we going?”

     “Oh, Ruby, Weiss, the others, and I have all been staying at a little house? We actually didn't expect anyone else we knew to show up here.”

     “Yeah, ah. It was my dad's idea to come here. We heard about Ad-” She stopped. Bringing up that name now was probably the worst idea possible. “We heard about The White Fang's plans.”

     “Plans?”

     “To attack Haven. My dad, mom, and I wanted to come here. I just... Didn't expect to see you.”

     Yang went still, with the exception of her shaking arm; she stopped walking. Attacking Haven Academy? Just like they did to Beacon?

     Every single second of what happened to her flooded her memory. It hit her hard, fast, and to the point where more than just her arm shook. She was shivering.

     “Yang...?” Blake hesitated to speak up—she stayed about a foot behind the other, watching her stand shakily. “Yang, this isn't Beacon, you're safe.” She started to speak up—as softly as she could. Despite everything that had happened over the past few months, patience was still something she could cling to at times. “Do we need to go somewhere else?”

     “I'm fine,” Yang forced the words out. “I just need some water.” She gripped her wrist again, drawing another deep breath, and continuing her stride.

 

     She reached the steps—it was a long, and exhausting walk. Between the silence, the strain of the last conversation, and the fact that there were just so many steps leading up to the place they were staying, it was just flat-out draining on Blake. She had just landed in Haven today, and she hadn't seen proper rest in months, but she was still going as strong as she could.

     Yang spoke up, placing her hand on the door's entrance. “Hey.”

     “Are you talking to me?” Blake glanced around, even peeked over Yang's shoulder to try and see if there was a screen or microphone that Yang was speaking into.

     “You're the only other one out here, Blake.”

     “Right. Ah, yeah?”

     “I know I'm being harsh, but... I kind of really am glad to have you back. It'll be good to be a team again.”

     A bit of relief sank into Blake's heart at the other's words; at this point, Blake had been fully convinced that Yang hated her. If she did, she couldn't really find a reason to blame her, though. She understood fully how damaging her running away was.

     “I'm glad to be back. I've missed all of you. Except Sun, he kind of decided to follow me.”

     “He what?” A bit of disbelief raised in Yang's voice, she turned back around to face Blake. “You're kidding, right?”

     “No, actually. He followed me to Menagerie. Part of the time, he was wearing a damn cloak.” Blake rolled her eyes—sure Sun had helped her in Menagerie, but she still just wasn't over the fact that he had disguised himself to follow her.

     “What a dumbass.” Yang couldn't help but smile now—especially when Blake had bobbled her head with her rolling eyes. “I'm actually not surprised. Seriously, how terrifying is that, though?”

     “ _Extremely_ paranoia-inducing. Maybe he thought he was being endearing? He really wasn't.”

     “Think he's learned to, oh, I dunno, maybe not do that?”

     “Probably not. The company was nice, after awhile, though.” A smile was tugging at Blake's own lips, and she couldn't help but laugh when Yang chuckled quietly.

     “So, do you just. Wanna start over? Entirely?” A small smile still played on Yang's lips. “Y'know, a fresh start.”

     “Sure, actually. That sounds... Really nice.”

     Yang grinned in response and nudged her—it nearly threw Blake off-balance, seeing as she was standing unevenly on the staircase, but she quickly adjusted herself.

     “I'm Yang, and you're about to meet my little sister, Ruby.” She leaned in a bit closer to the other, still smiling just as she did before. “I like your... Shit, I can't say anything. Nothing goes with your bow, because you're not wearing the damn thing anymore. This is just a _cat_ -astrophe.” She grinned at her own joke.

     And god, her jokes and grins were just as infectious as it had been before.

 

     Neither of them could say that it felt like old times, but they could, at the least, say that it was a new beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lotta people talk about the Bumbleby reunion being happy, heartfelt, and soft, but if Yang is still bitter and hurting, then... I don't think it'll be as happy as what others think. This isn't what I think will happen specifically, but. I just wanted to write some angst first thing in the morning, but I couldn't bring myself to leave it off on a heavy-hearted note.
> 
> Since there's nothing actually shippy (despite being an avid Bumbleby shipper) in this, I decided to keep it out of the Bumbleby tag.


End file.
